God letters:Issue 5 - Moody monsters
Saradomin Responds. Five Ages after creating the world of Runescape, the great god Saradomin now regularly communicates with the inhabitants of this fast evolving planet. An agreement with his brothers prohibits him from directly intervening into Runescape's affairs, but in his great omniscience he still listens to the prayers of those who seek his knowledge. Dear Saradomin, The new aggresiveness '' of monsters is a pain!!! I simply try to mine and they kill me!!!! I once had a pick and a hammer and a mithril bar and the dwarves would not leave me alone and they killed me!!! Now I have nothing. Could you perhaps make the dwarves less aggresive'' ? I think you should, but as a humble human I have no input....'sigh'. Rockerest3 Make dwarves less aggressive? Whatever next? That's like asking humans to stop complaining all the time. Anyway, dwarves just wouldn't be dwarves if they weren't huffing and snorting and shoving axes in your face. However, Andrew has just admitted to accidentally tampering with their water supply, which may have made them particularly frisky of late. The plumbers have now been called. Dear Saradomin, What has Runescape come to?! As I take me morning walk through your Kingdom what do I always see? I always see people standing in one spot may it be training, mining or fishing and logging in and out. Obviously they are using a cheat, macro, or autominer which is clearly against the rules of Runescape. It is not fair on all of us fair players who gain our XP fairly! I know you have come up with that monster thing to stop some cheaters but it does not stop the mining and fishing ones! I think that The Team should come up with a way to stop these cheaters once and for all! From your follower, Xterm2 Yes, everyone is tired of the cheaters that you speak of. As such we are changing mining and fishing shortly so that they no longer consist of hours of tedious repetative clicking. They will be made more fun, and harder to cheat. The rocks will be much easier to mine, but you will need to rest or eat food occasionally whilst mining. The upshot of this is that honest miners should be able to mine ore slightly quicker, whilst the cheats will just have to go somewhere else. To Saradomin, I have recently stepped into a new area, and saw a strange man selling fancy dress. However, I was shocked to see that he was selling a red party hat! Myself, and many other runescape players believe that the rare items such as hats, crackers, easter eggs, disc of returning, pumpkins etc are great things to own, and show a great symbol of wealth. However, it seems these are deliberatly '' being "spoilt" for us. Can you tell us what the future holds for such items, and if their status of wealth shall be destroyed?'' Icedrop Yes, there has been a lot of interest in the fancy dress shop and its red party hat. And if the shop-keeper was actually able to get some in stock, I'm sure there would even more. It seems that he has been advertising these hats as some kind of cheap marketing ploy, to get adventurers salivating in anticipation. It obviously worked... Dear Saradomin, Recently i have been seeing hundreds of people wearing 'Priest Robes'. People are trying to sell them for ridiculous prices and when I ask where you get them they don't answer. Where can I find these robes? Are they some robes that have leaked out of members? Or are they just a figment of my imagination? Good day. Psychopriest No, you're not imagining it- they really do exist. You can find them in south Varrock as part of the Biohazard Quest. O Mighty Sage, Throughout the ages, archery has been the noblest of skills. The merging of bow and arrow in a coordinated effort to hit a target is a beautiful sight to see. My concern is towards the attitudes of the other citizens (especially the more youthful and vulgar ones) who do not receive the archer so willingly. Archery and magic are the two major skills where a citizen can join into an established conflict, and perhaps even come away as the ultimate victor. Rather than investigate this ability and elevate their ranging skills, the non-archers curse and attempt to banish the archers. Granted, there are episodes where archers take advantage and at times antagonize the non-archers (although many of them deserve it), but it becomes a negative experience.'' ''What can be done to both elevate the ranging skill and help the non-archers to understand? Bopperland1 As a god of peace, I am a firm believer in the value of constructive dialogue. So please allow me to defer to a more contrary voice on the matter. Greetings Saradomin, My suggestion concerns archers. It is great that we can use bows and arrows as alternatives to getting our hands dirty in melee combat, but I really cannot stand it when I am fighting with my trusty dragon axe and an archer comes along and steals some of my experience, shooting the monster I am fighting. It is rude, and the same goes for somebody starting a fight with a monster that is already getting ranged. Could you perhaps make it so that a monster cannot be attacked at all once it has already been attacked? Mightyankh Hmm, seems like we've got a bit of an impasse here. Looks like you're just going to have to learn how to get along. A prayer to prevent others from interfering with your combat is however planned at some point in the distant future. Saradomin, I have been a loyal and grateful worshipper '' of you for almost a year and a half. I joined the members not only to receive greater enjoyment but also to see the world improve in many different ways. But as the game gets increasingly more popular the servers become more and more crowded.'' I believe it's time the members received a new server. The free players have 3 times more than the paying members. I know there are more players in the free world but is it not time to give the loyal members a server to spread the numbers over? Bladzer Your cry is a worthy one indeed, and low I am happy to say that worlds 11 and 12 have now opened up. 11 will operate as a members server, and 12 will be for non-members. Dear Saradomin, When I was just starting out on Runescape the black hole was very popular. When I went to go try it out it wasn't there. I want to ask you why the black hole was taken out of the land of Runescape,and will it ever be back? Adikt Well there are lots of theories about black holes, with some professors claiming that they represent the origins of evolution itself. But when you're a god you don't like to harp on about the whole evolution thing too much. In scientific terms, black holes represented the world's first sin bin, banishing miscreants for all eternity.Or at least for some of it. The only problem was, the black hole developed such a reputation that warriors were going out of their way to be plunged into its eternal void. Those who had sworn blind to be upright individuals now just swore blindly. Anything to get thrown into the black hole. Only later did was it discovered that this was the work of Zamorock, cleverly designed in order to glamorise evil deeds. From then on the council just banned people instead, and with no more matter to envelop, the black hole turned in on itself and imploded. Dear Saradomin, The world of Runescape is indeed evolving fast. There is more to be found now than there was a year ago. And with it, prices of newly introduced items are immensly high. All these coins are piling up in bank accounts and trades are getting really long. Would it not be a joy to have value-paper? This would make trades a lot shorter. A proposal: 1 piece of value-paper is worth 10,000 gold coins. Your humble follower, Highveener Yes, this does seem like a good idea. I understand that the powers that be will be implementing some kind of bank note system in the not too distant future. Your fiscal problems will soon be over! If anyone should want to pay to play Runescape, I believe that they should only have to pay $5 in their own currency. Such as in Australia, we have to pay $10 Australian, which is about the same as $5 American. Why should we have to pay more to have the same rights as everyone in America? It's the same as making someone do something to get into a club when no-one else did. Why? Please make it fair on us soon, I hope you can even this out. Goodbye and ja bless, Celoril Perhaps I spoke to soon before. Even the greatest system of money is only as wise as the people who use it. But as far as fairness is concerned, I can tell you that $10 Australian is about the same as $5 American. Saradomin, A couple of years ago, I was a newbie under the screen name FF9Gamr and I got ripped off right when I started (you probably knew since you are the god of RuneScape). I started a file named IRipYouOff because I thought nobody would ever try to rip me off. I am not respected much and would like your thoughts on how to interact with the RuneScape inhabitants. IRipYouOff Yes, that is a tricky one. All I know is, I wouldn't be too happy about buying a second-hand camel from you. Until next time my faithful friends. Strength through wisdom, Saradomin Category:Saradomin